The embodiments herein relate generally to network platforms and more particularly, to a platform for hosting communication sessions between two parties.
Sales organizations have historically been plagued with client defection, leading to high attrition rates, reduced revenue opportunities and increased spending. Most companies believe using a customer relationship system (CRM) is an effective end-to-end customer relationship management solution. Standard CRMs are focused on client acquisition. As sales professionals rely more on social media, CRM systems and sales automation, it is clear that business relationships are suffering in such an ultra-competitive environment without the proper tools to compete. There is a lack of platforms that allow users to connect to one another without the interference of others.
CRM systems are glorified contact managers with 80%+ of the functionality not being utilized, but paid for. The complexity of such systems allows users to input false data which negatively impacts expectations and forecasting (40%+ of CRM data is false). Also, they are one-sided meaning companies have to trust the mood, instincts, communication, integrity and motivation of the user's notes. Relationships are becoming more difficult to manage and maintain at the one-to-one level with the right amount of targeted intimacy/humanization that is required for longevity.
Social media platforms are used as a one-to-many broadcast. They are effective in distributing generic messaging and general items to a large group of people who may all interact with the broadcast message. In practice, current social media tools invite unwanted input and comments from people who have access to a page but whose opinion may not the be from the party sought. While smaller groups or circles may be defined, social media does not allow for a relationship through a platform to be exclusive so that content is shared only with a single party from one's own page. If one dedicates an account to a single other party, then that is the only party available to that user. Moreover, most social media pages are accessible by third parties to view thus inviting intrusions into the relationship. Aside from random people searching and stumbling upon a person's page, many social media sites data mine social media pages extracting information that can compromise a relationship.
As can be seen there is a need for a platform to effectively manage existing relationships and provide the targeted attention that each party expects, in a more strategic way. Embodiments described herein provide a platform which prevents client attrition, relationship severing and defection.